You're Not Alone
by RavennBeastboy
Summary: Overrated. After Spellbound. Ravens learns that she isn't alone from a certain changling. But when Malchior returns, her love is in danger. RaeBB Slight RobStar and CyBee or Jinx? U decide. Finished!
1. Pancakes and Herbal Tea

"You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not…"

These words echoed in Raven's mind as she woke up the next morning with a horrible headache. The day before was a shadow in her mind, a shadow that was just waiting to be reopened. All she wanted to do was forget, but that is always the hardest think in life.

Even though she had felt hurt and broken-hearted, her spirit felt somehow lifted. She didn't feel alone. Not like before where everyone was afraid of her. It was because of him. He had told the most healing thing in her life. Beastboy had revealed a hidden truth. It was the first time anyone had said anything like that to her before…

Flashback

Little 8 years old Raven fell against the wall. Her father stood before her, his eyes holding the same glint of malice.

"Raven," he said evilly, "You are worth nothing. You never were worth something. And you never will. Forget all your dreams and bow down to my power."

Tears glinting across her pale cheek, she said, "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm nothing. But at least I know that I'm more than you will be."

Her power burst out of her, shining in the room. She was lifted to the ceiling, while power flooded the room. Trigon shielded his eyes from the light, but he felt tremendous pain. He fled from the room. Raven slowly fell back to the ground, and the darkness of oblivion swallowed her.

End Flashback

Raven slowly crawled out of the bed, the headache decreasing from a loud roar to a gentle whisper. She got to her feet, took a quick shower, and headed to the main room.

Amazingly enough, everyone was awake before her, even Beastboy. They all looked up from their breakfast. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg had a look of uneasiness.

Beastboy ignored this and walked to the kitchen while saying, "Hey Rae? Had a nice sleep?"

Raven responded lightly, "Not what I had hoped for, but it was okay."

The other titans breathed a sigh of relief. They had not known what mood Raven would have wakened up to. Grouchy or angry was expected. Not light-mooded and a little happy.

Raven took a seat at the dining table, and the eating resumed. She heard something behind her and saw Beastboy set pancakes and herbal tea in front of her.

She blushed as she heard Cyborg say, "Ohhh… BB is making his move on his girl."

Beastboy boy muttered a, "Shut up!" under his breath before taking a seat next to Raven.

Raven was about to take a bite but noticed a certain changling look at her in anticipation. She lowered her fork and asked in an annoyed voice, "Why are you staring at me while I'm trying to eat?"

Beastboy shook his head, as if trying to get out of a daydream. Raven found it amusing as she saw him try to think up an excuse.

"Umm… I was staring at you because… you had syrup on your face... no wait… you haven't eaten a bite… ummm… you … made a disgusted face… wait; you always do that… no… ummm… I don't know… Cyborg told me to!"

All eyes turned to Cyborg. Cyborg sighed and said, "You really are going to believe I told Beastboy to stare at Raven dreamily until she noticed?"

All heads nodded. Cyborg was up on his feet. "Well sorry if I think it is amusing if little dark-haired girl and mister changling like eachother. I only wanted to speed up the process!"

All eyes turned to Raven. She was known to blow up for any remark relating her to Beastboy in some way. She kept her head down, hiding her silent laughter. She straightened her face and through a stern glare at Cyborg. Cyborg saw death and ran for his life to his beloved "TV".

Beastboy thought weirdly, "Man, I didn't know Cyborg told me to do that. I did it because I thought Raven looked pretty in the light."

Raven happened to hear the changling thought and quickly munched down on her food. She noticed in the first bite a sweet taste that had never appeared before in her pancakes. She decided not to say anything until she was done. She quickly got up to leave before she felt a hand touch her shoulder. It was Beastboy.

Everyone except Raven and Beastboy left the room, not wanting to see the pain Raven would inflict on Beastboy.

Beastboy seemed just as shocked seeing his hand on Raven's shoulder. He realized it would be better if he thought of something to say. And quickly before a death glare.

"Umm… Raven… did you like the … I mean what I really meant to say… umm… did you like the pancakes?"

Raven said, not turning around, "They were the best I had," before swiftly leaving the room, leaving Beastboy by himself.

Beastboy gaped at the cape that quickly left his sight. Raven had loved the pancakes. The ones he made. It was a miracle!

He made his way out of the room, heading to his one place of solitude, while Raven hurried away to her room to escape any confrontations with her teammates.

TBC

Well, how was it? Please review! I need to know! I need at least three reviews before I continue. I might cut that to two if the review are great.

Till I write again!

RavennBeastboy


	2. What happened?

**CHAPTER 2 !&(told you if I got three reviews, I'd update!)**

Malchior thought deeply since he had nothing else to do. Raven trapping him back into the wretched book had ruined all his plans. What was a villain to do if stuck in a book without able to do anything?

It had only been a day since Raven had stuck him back into the book, and his boredom had returned. There was nothing to do but think. Think like he had been doing for the last thousand years. It wasn't his favorite past time, but it was the only thing that could help him get out of the book.

He thought long and hard. What would help him defeat Raven after teaching her almost everything he knew? He needed to use something that he had learned from his time with her. Something that would destroy her with ease.

Malchior slowly smiled. He knew many of Raven's weaknesses. She had revealed them all when Malchior had asked to know. He knew she hated when a boy named Beastboy was mentioned. She hated it when anyone called her spooky or scary or creepy. She always thought no one loved her. He knew enough to mentally torture her into taking him back out. Maybe he could convince his "sweet Raven" to set him free.

Raven had been uneasy in telling Malchior, but after hiding her secrets from everyone but herself, she needed to talk… to spill her thoughts out. This was her vulnerability. If someone understood her, then she would reveal more of herself. She would tell secrets that would destroy her. He didn't even have to do anything for her to reveal her darkest secrets. Now it would come back to haunt her.

Malchior laughed an evil laugh (evil laugh that sounds like my best friend). Soon he would be out. Soon the world Raven knew would come to an end. Revenge is always sweet no matter what the circumstances are.

&

Beastboy sat alone, looking at the mess that he called his room.

"Awe man!" he cried out. "Raven's room is so clean! What is she going to think if she sees this mess? Wait! Why do I care? Oh yeah, I love Raven."

He had found that he loved Raven more than a crush. He loved her with a deep passion. Even though she had always discouraged him, she had helped him a lot in his past.

flashback

Beastboy sat on a rock. Raven walked up. "What's wrong Beastboy?"

"Back there, I had almost hurt you. I'm so sorry. It's my fault you almost got hurt. If I had been able to control myself nothing would have happened. The beast within is still there. Whether I like it or not."

Raven sat down beside him. "It wasn't your fault. Knowing when to release the beast is what makes you a man."

Beastboy felt lighthearted. He decided to make a joke. "So I suppose you should call me Beast man."

Raven replied, "We're having a moment. Don't ruin it."

They stayed silent as they watched the stars together. The friendship strengthened.

End Flashback

Raven had really helped him that day. She had showed him that some things couldn't be helped, no matter how wrong they were. Something good, though, would always come out in the end.

He exited his room, feeling a little lighter. Yesterday, however, Raven had acted weirdly. She had liked his pancakes. Instead of acting in her usual emotionless way, she had shown happiness. Just a little but enough to sprout hope of love in Beastboy's heart. He decided if he wanted the effects to last, he would have to do it again. He quickly ran to the main room. He entered only to find Raven already drinking her herbal tea. He sighed.

"Hey Rae!" He said, trying to sound very cheerful. He knew Operation Make Raven Pancakes wasn't going to work today. She seemed very moody.

Raven was reading a book, once again. She didn't even look up when she said, "Don't call me Rae."

"Rae-ven, uh … what are you doing?"

Raven eyes looked up from her book, giving Beastboy a hateful glare. "If you didn't happen to notice, I'm reading. And why are you awake? It's five in the morning." She looked back into her book, almost immediately forgetting Beastboy's presence. At least that's what he thought.

Beastboy looked up at the clock. It was too early for him anyways, but he felt a little disheartened. Raven had returned to her regular, moody self. He left the room, not wanting to annoy her more.

Raven sighed with relief when Beastboy left the room. She quickly put her book down. She had questions, and her emotions would have the answers she needed.

With the help of her magic mirror, she quickly entered the darkness of her mind. She noticed that it wasn't as dark as she had remembered. In fact it seemed a bit brighter than she would have liked.

She quickly spotted Happy and flew over to her. "Happy, what's going on? My emotions are going haywire!"

Happy jumped up and down in joy. "Oh Raven, I am so happy for us. This is the best thing that could have happened."

Raven was unsure if she wanted to know what happened, but she had to learn the truth sooner or later. "Happy, what happened that needs rejoicing?"

Happy just kept floating around, dancing a jig, or singing in light heartened tones. Raven knew she wouldn't be able to get anything from Happy, no matter how hard she tried.

She quickly explored her mind. Maybe Knowledge could tell her what was going on. She walked to the brainier side of her mind. There were bookcases of stuff that she knew. Knowledge was inside reading a pink book which seemed to interest her a lot.

Raven walked up to her. "Knowledge, I command you to tell me what has happened!"

Knowledge shook her head gently. "Raven, you have to find this out by yourself. If we tell you, you will remain in denial. If you can find it out by yourself, than you will be free. Your more light emotions will not show with your power. You can truly be free if you discover the truth. Now go or I'll get anger to chase you out!"

Raven decided it was best not to argue with knowledge. Knowledge always followed through with her threats if her wishes were not followed.

Raven opened her eyes and saw the other titans eating breakfast. She quickly pulled her hood over her face and left. If she was going to find out what happened, she would do it immediately.

A certain changling's eyes followed her till she was out of the room. Something was up, and he knew it.

Okay. If I get four reviews then I will update. Deal? By the way, I have a question. Who should Cy be paired with? Jinx or Bumblebee? I have no clue. Review and tell. Au Revior for now!


	3. Cyborg's hidden Crush!

Important Things to say:

1. The chosen person for Cyborg is Jinx.

2. I do not own Teen Titans. I just like the story a lot. I only wanted to write things that I thought could happen

3. Most important! I appreciate all the reviews I've received. 14 reviews for chapter 1 and 2! Here is the famous reviewer response for both chapters 1 and 2. If you reviewed two times, your name will appear twice!

**ferretgirl-1124** I loved your story a lot! Please update soon. Thanks for the review!

**Regrem Erutaerc** Thanks for the review. I just wanted to start with a little fluff. Raven will probably have a few difficulties but that's between you and me :wink:

**Steve-Racer** Thanks for the review. I'm not too good with Cyborg. I'm trying on his character but I know Beastboy and Raven a little bit better.

**FantasyObsessed** See, I did update quickly. Thanks for the review.

**StarfireFowl** Thanks for the review. Also thanks for the compliment on my first chapter. I checked out your story and liked it a lot!

**StarfireFowl** Don't worry I hate Malchior too. I actually thought of this story after watching Spellbound. I have some plans for Malchior :evil laugh:

**quite-a-shame** Thanks for reviewing. I usually don't read Malchior as well since he did the whole tricking Raven thing. As I said to StarfireFowl, I have plans for him. :another evil laugh:

**quite-a-shame** Thanks. As I said at the top, I'm going with Jinx. It will help the story become longer and a little more complete.

**stella-s55** Thanks for review and compliment. As you can see, I updated. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Regrem Erutaerc** I checked out the story you suggested. It was awesome. You guys better update it soon. That was great. Thanks for reviewing. And thanks for the suggestions. I liked them and am probably going to use them.

**BeAsT bOy RULZ** Thanks for reviewing. I updated for you kind and thoughtful reviewers. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Kuo** Thanks for the review. I like pink raven too. Though not for the same reason… she is hyper (like me), joyful (like me), and very very active (also like me!) Well hope you enjoy this chapter.

**FantasyObsessed** I know. I love these kind of stories where Raven feels emotion. That's why I decided to write one! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**BlackGothFaerie** Thanks for sending me a review. I liked the idea of your deal a lot :wink: I updated and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Well now that I thanked all my loyal reviewers, On to chapter two!

**

* * *

****Chapter 3!**

* * *

Raven entered her dark room and quickly closed the door behind her. She turned towards her bed and noticed that darkness engulfed every single corner seem invisible. The hole in her ceiling was somehow repaired. She hadn't heard anything or seen anyone do anything. She decided to ask someone later. 

"I think it's time I moved a few things around." Raven looked around, trying to remember where she had put the chest that had enclosed within it the spirit of Malchior. She looked by her bed with no luck. She scratched her head. She suddenly remembered her closet. She quickly walked across the room to her closet. (okay I don't remember seeing a closet in "Nevermore" but it was probably a forgotten fact)

She opened the closet and spotted a black colored chest in the corner. She slowly reached for it, not wanting to wake the spirit within. As she silently moved it under a heap of books, she heard a familiar voice that would haunt her dreams.

"Oh hello sweet Raven! I didn't expect you to come for my book so quickly. I guess I'm just irresistible." Malchior's voice purred at the last word.

Raven growled but made no attempt to reply to Malchior, still upset and hurt. She didn't want to start talking to a book she thought of more as a curse.

Malchior kept going with his taunts, knowing they were hitting there mark. "Oh yes, Raven. If you remember clearly, you thought I was irresistible. I mean I understood you. I laughed with you. I helped you feel complete. And then I betrayed you. But understand this, sweet Raven. I will have my revenge!"

Raven was shaking with anger but quickly calmed herself down. She covered the chest with as many books as she could, muffling his voice. This was starting to annoy her. If he didn't shut up, the tower might just well fall apart.

She quickly looked for a spell that would shut him up for a long time. She quickly flipped to a page that she had marked, considering it for Beastboy a long time ago. The spell was quite simple for her. All she had to do was concentrate hard on what she wanted and say a few things. That would be the victim (Malchior) and the phrasing she would like.

Raven went deep into herself, wanting him to shut up. She quickly said, "Malchior, SHUT UP!"

Suddenly there was silence. Peaceful and bliss silence. Raven smiled a little. Malchior would be annoyed, but she didn't care about him at all. Hopefully he would shrivel up in those pages and die.

She sat down on her bed, taking deep breaths. She needed to calm down. She began meditating and ventured back into her mind. It was still the light unfamiliar color like before. She had avoided Happy's zone for fear of jumping up and down. Knowledge wouldn't tell her what happened because she thought it was important for Raven to find out on her own. Anger would just try and turn her to the "dark side." Fear would just hide in a corner. Timid would start crying. There was almost no one she could look for for answers. Then she thought. Which Rave had she forgotten? Wisdom. Wisdom had a way of revealing things but in a difficult way to understand.

She quickly walked over to the gray zone of her mind. She spotted Wisdom, sitting at her desk, thinking clearly as she always did. Raven stopped in front of Wisdom's desk.

"Ahh… Raven. I wasn't expecting you so soon." Wisdom said in a clear voice. She looked up from a book she was reading that also happened to be pink.

Raven sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "Wisdom, I want to know what has happened. Happy and Knowledge keep saying something has, and I don't believe them. Would you like to tell me? Knowledge said no, and Happy kept jumping up and down."

Wisdom smiled slightly. "Raven, Knowledge said no for a reason. You must stand in the light. Discover your own thoughts for yourself. We cannot help you with discovery, no matter what."

Raven growled. "Why not? You are my emotions. You should be telling me the things I need to know whenever I want to know them."

Wisdom shook her head. "We emotions can only guide you. We cannot tell you what happens that can change things significantly."

Raven turned around and slowly walked away, reviewing the facts. Her emotions wouldn't reveal anything because something significant had happened. She had no patience in the matter but had to discover this by herself. She left her mind, knowing that there was nothing else she could do. She opened her eyes to her room. It was darker than her mind.

"I really need to redecorate," she said. She quickly picked up the book she was reading, and went to the main room for a little reading time.

!#& .'

Beastboy's mind wandered as he played video games with his best bud Cyborg. He suddenly got ahead of Cyborg. "Tin Man!" he shouted, "You're going to have to be a lot better to defeat me." He stood up proudly and said, "Beastman."

Cyborg heaved a sigh. Ever since Beastboy's beast problem, he had been happier and happier with the phrase "Beastman" which clearly annoyed Cyborg.

"Awe... Come on BB. Shut up for once and play the game. Besides, if you haven't noticed, I'm ahead of you again. You are going to have to be better to beat me, green dude." Cyborg was ahead again with very little effort. Beastboy kept wandering in the thought. Obviously he had a lot on his mind. Cyborg decided that if he wanted to finish the game, he needed to start taunting Beastboy into reality.

"So little green dude, how is it going with your Goth lover?" Cyborg knew he hit the mark when Beastboy grimaced.

"What do you mean by Goth lover, Cyborg?" Beastboy's voice held a glint of anger that you could usually hear from Raven. Speaking of Raven…

"Yes, Cyborg. By all means tell me what you mean by calling me a Goth lover?"

Cyborg sweat dropped. He could handle Beastboy by himself, but Beastboy and Raven… Now he was in for it. This would be the time to run, but Raven kept him there with her powers for interrogation.

Robin happened to step in the main room when this happened, hearing a whimper from Cyborg. "Hey guys, what goin…" Robin saw Raven turn around and glare. He decided it would be better if he just ignored what was happening and run for it. "Sorry Cy," he said quickly, "but I … ummm… need to practice. Yeah… and I'll just bring Starfire with me… hehehe…." Robin ran out of the room, quickly grabbing Starfire before she said her "hello friends" thing.

Raven turned back to Cyborg, her glare still in place. "So Cyborg, would you care to explain or shall I reveal your deepest darkest secrets." She deliberately kept his mouth shut so she could tell some. Beastboy was giggling away. She decided to let him be.

"Well, let's see what is in your mind," Raven said evilly. "Okay, I found a list of the top five things/people you love. Five would be your mom. That's kind of sad for her. Four would be the remote. Three is your video games. Two is sci-fi movies. And one… well… wow Cyborg. Is this true?" Cyborg was blushing, knowing what Raven had discovered. Beastboy was about to find out, and Cyborg would probably be taunted for the rest of his life.

Raven decided to say it telepathically to Beastboy just to make Cyborg feel a little worse. She happened to hear a few of his thoughts and quickly blushed.

Beastboy was thinking, "She looks better with her hood down. No wait… she is looking at me… but she looks so pretty. Gosh, why can't I stop."

Raven decided to do it quickly. "Hey Beastboy, number one is very interesting. You want to know?" He nodded. "He loves… JINX!"

Beastboy burst out laughing. He held his stomach and started rolling on the floor. Raven made a giggling sound and all was quiet from Cyborg and Beastboy. She suppressed the remaining emotions and raised an eyebrow. Cyborg looked down, and Beastboy continued his laughter.

Robin and Starfire walked into the room at that very moment. Raven grinned evilly once more. "Hey you two lovebirds. Beastboy has something to tell you."

Beastboy stopped laughing, but his eyes still contained mirth. "Well, my two friends. Your friend Cyborg has fallen in love with the one and only Jinx, student of the HIVE."

Starfire squealed in joy. "Oh friend Cyborg. You have finally found your match. Bumblebee told me it would be true!" Robin just stood there, shocked. One of the titans had fallen for a villain. Was it possible?

Raven said emotionlessly, "Yes Robin, it's possible. Cyborg can fall for who he wants."

Cyborg had thought to say something about Raven and Beastboy but thought it best not to. Who knew what Raven could do next.

Raven pulled her hood over her head. She knew Cyborg was considering talking about her and Beastboy. She rather not listen to anything like that. "I need to go meditate."

"Dude Raven. You just meditated. Eat some lunch." Beastboy said. Honestly he didn't want her to go. He saw that she had ignored him and left. He sighed before turning back to the other titans. "What are you guys staring at?"

The other titans shared knowing glances and quickly said, "Nothing!" The changling sighed and started preparing his tofu sandwich…

Sorry the chapter wasn't so good… School is starting again tomorrow. The only reason I could update a little more often was because of Spring Break. I think the updating will be weekly, at least. Well review and leave some comments. Jinx and Cyborg will go through a difficult come together. Raven still doesn't know how she feels. Beastboy is too shy. And about Robin and Starfire… let's just say you'll find out soon enough. Bye for now!

RavennBeastboy


	4. Evil plans

Disclaimer (just feel like showing it again): I do not own Teen Titans, I just have ideas I want to show to other people.

IMPORTANT THINGS TO SAY:

You guys have really supported me. I was looking it your profiles and stuff, some of you put me under favorite authors, favorite stories, or/and author alert. That makes me feel like a better writer.

Oh just so you guys know, if you like Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings, I have another penname. It would be Estel-Elf-Lover Please give me some stories you would like me to write under that penname. This penname, RavennBeastboy, is totally devoted to Teen Titans, as that being my favorite cartoon.

Those of you who don't review, it's kind of okay. I mean I would like it better if you did review, but since I am lazy at times, I understand. Just read my story and that's okay. I just like receiving reviews because then I know people are actually reading it.

Well I'm starting this chapter. Review responses will go along in the next chapter or so. I'm lazy so… don't blame me. You will get a response if you review, guaranteed. Just make sure it's before I post that chapter. Well hear goes for Chapter 4!

Chapter 4!

After Cyborg's interrogation, Raven slowly walked to her room. She walked at a steady pace, her breathing slowing so she could think.

She had many thoughts and feelings to ponder over. The surprise of giggling in front of Cyborg and Beastboy without her powers reacting were … great. She had never felt freer before. She wanted to feel that again but was afraid to. The second question was about Beastboy. What did she feel? Anger? Hesitation? Happiness? Friendship? Love?

She shuddered slightly at that last one. Love was impossible for her. Her life was meant to be with no love or friendship or happiness. She always appeared to herself as an empty shell that could protect others and reveal nothing. That brought her thoughts back to Beastboy.

With him, she could feel… freedom. Peace and a little happiness. No, that was wrong. She couldn't be feeling these things. Beastboy was an annoying tofu eater whose main point in life was to make joke. Then again, those jokes were there to make her laugh.

Raven suddenly stopped in mid-stride. She didn't know what to think anymore. He had always annoyed her. But he had done so to make her laugh. She decided to stop thinking about him. She didn't want to question her feelings. She refused to believe that she felt any emotion towards Beastboy.

She heard steps behind her in the hallway and turned to see a familiar changling walking quickly up to her. "Hey Rae, could you help me with a few things to help the other titans?"

Raven eyed him suspiciously. "And what would be these plans?"

Beastboy rolled his eyes. "It's not anything bad, Rae. It's just a couple of plans to bring these confused lovers together before I get sick."

Raven nodded. "That makes sense. Now what were you planning?"

Beastboy smiled, happy that Raven would be helping. "Well, you see…"

!#&.'

Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were sitting on the sofa in the main room. On one side, Robin was trying to explain to Starfire why people went out together. It was a little difficult for him, as he was a boy.

Starfire and Robin were "best best friends" according to Starfire. They were always with eachother if they could manage. While Star was confused with her feelings, Robin knew he loved Star but doubted that she loved him back. This was a very complicated friendship, as you can see…

Cyborg was on the other side, playing video games. His thought wasn't on the game though. It was on Jinx. He loved this villain with all his heart. He wasn't entirely sure if she was a villain, but he hoped that if she was, she would come to the good side.

These lovesick titans were unaware of the dangers that hid behind the innocent faces of the other two titans who had entered the room.

"Yo Tin Man! Are you attempting to beat my high score?" Beastboy said in a taunting voice.

Cyborg turned a little red. "What do mean by attempting, you green tofu?" Cyborg was about to blow his top. He could easily beat Beastboy's high score. He had just… not beaten it yet. That's right.

Raven flew to her side of the couch which was currently occupied by the Boy Wonder and a certain pink haired alien. "Ahem…. Would you mind getting up? I am planning to read."

Starfire slowly got up, but Robin held her back down. "There isn't a sign saying that you own this side. So go somewhere else. Maybe the other side of the couch."

Raven glared at them, using a little of anger to make it look scary. "Boy Blunder, if you want this side of the couch, you might want to die first. Otherwise, LEAVE!" She was making sure that sweat was on her face. If she could scare the two of somewhere together, alone, it would benefit her plans for them.

Starfire whimpered as Raven looked at her from the corner of her eyes. "Umm… Friend Raven, we were just leaving, right Friend Robin?"

Robin just glared right back at Raven. "We don't have to leave if we don't want to, Star."

Raven decided to play the part of one who just lost control of her emotions. "YOU GET OF MY SIDE OF THE COUCH WRITE NOW!" she shouted. She had a glass break on the table to express just a little emotion.

Starfire practically jumped off of the couch, scared out of her wits. Robin slowly got up. "Raven, we got off the couch. Here you go. Now just call down…"

Raven simply replied, "Okay," before sitting down. Robin just glared at her, before Star pulled him to the other side of the couch to continue their talk.

Beastboy had watched it all, and decided to play around. "Robin, dude, get off my side of the couch!"

Robin looked just about ready to kill. "When did you guys ever claim parts of the couch?"

Beastboy looked around. Cyborg, thinking that Beastboy wanted to play video games, said, "Since forever, Rob. These are "Our Spots". You guys will just have to sit in the middle, a little bit closer than you would've liked… or maybe not. Now go so me and the green dude can play."

Robin just muttered under his breath as Starfire and he went to the middle. They were really close thanks to Cyborg taking a lot of space, and Raven for having used her powers to push them away from her side. Beastboy sat down for a few minutes before getting up and leaving the room. Raven saw him signal for her to come. She waited a few minutes before making an excuse of bringing the wrong book. She slowly walked out of the room.

She didn't see Beastboy in the hallways and headed for her room. A few feet away from her room, she saw Beastboy waiting. "What did you want?"

Beastboy grinned. "We've got to think on Cyborg and Jinx now. I heard that she was impossible to get a hold of. You think we should…"

He whispered his plan. Raven thought it was okay. Well maybe a little better than okay. "When do we start?"

He replied, "Tomorrow, before anyone gets up."

Next Chapter will be longer, I promise! I'm just trying to keep up with my weekly updating thing. Review please. I also promise that this will become really fluffy before Malchior brings a little more of his magic in. I hopefully will finish this story before May, since I'm probably going somewhere then. Thanks for all the support. If I don't finish my story, I'll tell you the next time that I'll be able to update. Au Revoir for now. S'il tu plait, je voudrais reviews. Translation: Please, I would like reviews. I just don't know how to say reviews in French… Bye!


	5. Hey Jinx

Hey! I'm back with Chapter 5. Here are the reviewer responses, as I promised. I'm sorry, though, that it took me forever to update. I had hw. Well here we go...

StarfireFowl Thanks for the review! Evil plans are good plans, especially for Malchior. Hehehe… I have many evil plans, trust me. He is my least favorite character and he is going to go very dramatically…Hehehe… I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Dolfingirl101 Thanks for the review! I try updating weekly now. I would make it more often but school sadly gets in the way. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Regrem Erutaerc Thanks for the review. I plan to use your idea about anger. I think it's great. I loved the story that you and demigod wrote! I hope you two update soon!

Iamhollywood I am trying not to rush all the relationships. Sometimes, it's a little hard though. Thanks for the review!

Quite-a-shame Oh yes, I plan to get rid of Malchior for good. No worries there. Cyborg is going to go through some evil plans from Beastboy :evil laugh: thanks for the review!

RonLuver2005 I checked out your story about Ron being sick. It was great. I plan to read your other stories as well. Thanks for the review!

Angel of Nevermore I loved your story! I don't see why people don't read it! Thanks for the review!

Quite-a-shame Thanks for the second review. I'm planning for Raven to not want to help anymore then Beastboy gives the face. Thanks for the review!

Regrem Erutaerc Thanks for the review! I love all the ideas you are suggesting. I plan to use them. I'll look at my settings the next time I log in and change that. Just make sure you say you are Regrem Erutaerc or I might not know who you are. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

StarfireFowl Thanks for the second review. I have more plans for Robin, Star, Cy, and Jinx. Also Raven and Beastboy. Of course. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Shadow929 Thanks for the review. Thanks for the compliments! The matchmaking is the fun part of the story… believe me when I say I'm having fun writing it!

Secret ( ) Thanks for the review! I have a great plan for Jinx, trust me!

Iamhollywood Thanks for the review! Thanks for all the compliments!

WickedRaven Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

RonLuver2005 Thanks for the review! And thanks for calling me brilliant:grin: I have many plans for this chapter, and you reviewing has supported me a lot!

Golden-Sama I love your story so much! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Everyone is lazy! It's a good thing. Please update your story!

Thank you all for your kind support! I hope you have fun with this chapter.

Chapter 5!

"TITANS! ALERT!" Robin's voice could be heard echoing throughout the tower.

Raven heard Robin's alert and sighed while putting her book down. It had been only a few days since Beastboy had come up with "The Plan", and nothing had happened. No alerts of villains. No alerts of certain HIVE members. Hopefully the plan was about to come into action. If not, she was going to be just a little bit on the pissed side. And NO ONE would want to see her when she was in that mood.

She heard a knock at the door, and she opened it to a crack. There stood Beastboy. He had a smug look on his face. Obviously he knew something she didn't.

" Hey Rae, let's see who it is today. Wait, that kind of rhymed. Hey, Rae, and today. Aren't I a genius?" He said with a grin.

Raven rolled her eyes. His ability to make jokes was as bad as ever. Maybe even worse.

Raven replied, "No, you aren't. Now let's go down before the other titans suspect anything. Otherwise this whole plan will be a total waste of time."

They quickly ran to the main room, pretending that it was just like any other day when a villain attacked. Except for the fact that if the plan was indeed in action, they had a lot to accomplish that day.

When they entered the room, they saw that Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were already there. Robin was wearing his usual Boy Wonder costume. Starfire was enlightening him on the mating prospects of her planet which Cyborg was trying hard not to laugh at. Robin saw this as an opportunity for Cyborg to annoy him for the rest of his life. Robin quickly told Raven and Beastboy what was going on, trying to distract Cyborg away from Star at the same time.

Apparently the HIVE member Jinx had been sighted in Jump City. The weird thing was that she was abiding by the law, causing no citizen harm. They didn't know what to do as most of the people were running away from Jinx when they saw her.

Beastboy and Raven shared a glance. The plan was in action. Now came the hard part.

Beastboy cleared his throat and said, "This shouldn't be too hard a problem. The only thing is who should we send?"

Cyborg looked a little hopeful at the chance to see Jinx again, but Robin shook his head. "No Cy, who knows what could be going on? You're feelings for her might get in the way. Star and I :cough, cough: are a little busy with something else. So, Beastboy, it looks like you're stuck with Raven. Poor Raven."

Raven glared at Robin before following Beastboy out of the room. They walked away from the room together in silence. Once they knew that they wouldn't be overheard, Beastboy said, "That worked out perfectly, somehow. I am so good at acting. Did you see how I calmly asked Robin who was going? He totally bought it. "

Raven rolled her eyes, ignoring his last comment. She asked, "So is our plan capturing Jinx or convincing her with friendly conversation to come with us back to the tower?"

Beastboy replied, "The friendly conversation, of course. How else will we get her to romance Cyborg?" He grinned at the last part. Noticing Raven's bored expression, he asked with a hint of … (let's just say he was trying to annoy her), "So Raven, how does it feel to be stuck with me?"

Raven gave Beastboy a death glare before answering, "It feels like hell, somehow. I don't know how. Now I remember. Because I'm stuck with you! In fact, I decided that you can do this all by yourself. It shouldn't be too hard as you are 'a genius' as you remarked earlier."

Beastboy pleaded, "But Raven…"

Raven replied icily, "Umm… hello. I can do what I want. And I'd rather spend my time alone than with you."

The comment stung a little bit for Beastboy but only just a little bit. "Rae, please!" He gave her "The Face," the one thing that no one could resist, not even the dark Goth Raven. "The Face" was where he turned into a kitten and gave her an innocent, sweet smile.

Raven sighed. He would never leave her alone unless she complied. She didn't reveal to herself that "The Face" had actually worked. She hated having Beastboy win her over with just an innocent face.

Beastboy grinned, knowing that he had won the argument. "Rae, it looks like **we** have a meeting with Jinx. It's now or never!"

!#&(

Jinx walked through the town of Jump City. She saw many people running from her in fear, but she didn't care. She was looking for two people in particular. The ones who had sent her a letter about Cyborg.

_Dear Jinx,_

_If you ever want to see your dear Cyborg again, you will meet me and my partner at the Pizza Place at noon. Be late and the consequences will be severe._

…

Jinx had pondered over this letter for a while, unsure of her feelings. Of course she had wanted to see Cyborg again, but she was a criminal. That wasn't something that Cyborg could accept. He would probably suspect her of spying for Brother Blood even though she had quit the HIVE a few weeks earlier. Mammoth and Gizmo had looked a little hurt, but she had to do what she wanted. Not for anybody else but herself.

She had been looking for the Pizza Place for quite some time. She remembered attacking the Titans there when she first met them. Now it was all just a memory and only a memory.

She finally saw the large letters of the Pizza Place and flew up. She didn't know who was expecting her so she sat at a random table. She ordered a cheese pizza with soda and waited. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was 11:59. She grinned. Who was late now?

At exactly noon, two people flew into the Pizza Place, landing right behind Jinx. Jinx knew there were two people behind her, but she decided for them to make their move. They walked around the table and sat down. Jinx had a shock when she saw who was meeting with her. A green dude and a dark haired girl took their seats.

It was none other than Beastboy and Raven. "So Jinx," Raven said coolly, "What's been going on?"

Jinx glanced at both of them before looking down at the table. "I quit the HIVE. Hopefully that's enough reason for us not to fight. IF not, then let's take this outside, somewhere else. I feel a little bored anyways. It would be fun to beat you guys again."

Beastboy said, "What do you mean again? I remember us kicking your HIVE butt. But let's forget about that for now. Jinx, there is no need to fight. This is all just friendly conversation." He leaned in. "So, you do like Cyborg, don't you?"

A faint blush appeared on Jinx's cheeks, telling them it was true. She decided to change the conversation. "One of you have really bad grammar. It's not me and my partner. It's my partner and me. Who's the stupid idiot?"

For some reason Jinx looked at Beastboy when she asked this. Raven was looking too. "What do you mean by your partner, Beastboy? As I recall, I'm only helping you in this. NOTHING more. Understood?"

Beastboy nodded. "Let's take this away from grammar. Jinx, do you want to see Cyborg?"

She was going to say yes but he continued saying the blabber that he usually said, "Do you want to hold him? Do you want to marry him?"

POKE

Raven said, "Beastboy, this has nothing to do with the conversation, so shut up." She turned to Jinx. "All you have to do is go along with the plan. If all goes well, you might become a titan."

Jinx was surprised. "I... I would like that. Thank you."

Raven nodded. They whispered some things to Jinx, telling her their bigger part in the plan. By the time they were done, Jinx was smiling. "Let's do this."

!#&(

Cyborg was racing Robin in a video game, taunting Robin at the same time about Tameran mating… Cyborg had a big smile on his face while Robin was pissed off. Starfire was in the kitchen, making a cake for her friend's … dare I say it… yes there Glothorg, or day of their meeting for those of us not from Tameran.

"Oh Friends!" she shouted aloud. "I can not wait for the -ing of the feast to begin!"

"Umm… about that Star… well…" Robin had no idea what to say. The alien girl's food was regarded as poison in the tower, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings (of course :wink wink:) He decided to have someone else ask her. "So… Starfire, do we need to buy presents for eachother?" He hadn't remembered today. No one did. Except Star, of course.

"Yes, Friend Robin. But we always open them three days afterward. It is Tameran tradition," Starfire said. As she was saying this, she was adding mustard, her favorite Earth food, to the cake. She thought that would make the cake have a bit more… flavored.

They heard the swish of the doors opening and saw Raven trying to brutally murder Beastboy. Beastboy cried out, "Run for your lives. The dark Goth is out to get us all! AaHHHH!"

Robin sighed. Back to the old "Raven trying to kill Beastboy" routine. "Raven, could you let up for a minute or two? I have a pounding headache from Beastboy's screaming."

Raven thought this over. Of course this was all just acting, but she was enjoying it. Beastboy running for his life, oh what fun!

She heard Starfire say, "Oh Friend Robin, would you like me to do the making of some other Tameran recipe for you?"

Robin looked a little green. "It's okay, Star. Really, it's okay. I think my headache is getting better. Now if Beastboy would shut up, it would go away completely." He growled at the last part.

Raven decided it was enough, for now… She slowly calmed down, but not before she blew up a light bulb in the basement. "Sorry Cyborg." She said.

Cyborg sighed. "Guess I need to fix that." He walked out of the room, carrying the spare bulb. He had wanted to spend some more time thinking about Jinx's wonderful eyes, but it could wait.

Raven heard his last thought and smiled. She shared a glance with Beastboy and nodded. The final part of the plan was in action. All that was left was the waiting…

**I have a few questions, okay maybe one.**

**Should I have…?**

**Short chapters that are updated weekly**

**Or**

**Long chapters that are updated less than weekly. Meaning every other week or every three weeks**.

**Please review and tell me. My updating this story depends on it. Also I realized I had another question.**

**Are there any other villains besides Malchior that you want me to include? I was thinking Slade, but a lot of people don't like reading about him. Suggest any villains. Some might be chosen. Sorry about the ones that aren't, though. I'm only good with a couple of villains.**

**Please answer my questions...**

**Well, Review, Review, and more REVIEW! **


	6. Pasta and Secrets

**Hey, I'm back with 6. I'm postponing reviewer responses due to difficulties on going on email… Sorry!**

**I am also sorry for this chapter taking two weeks… I had TONS of HW! Well here is Chapter 6…**

**Chapter 6!**

Cyborg sighed as he walked through the long halls towards the elevator to the basement. He had wanted to go to his room and look at his picture of Jinx, but he had responsibilities. And he wasn't even responsible!

"Oh man! I'm starving! Why did Beastboy have to piss Raven like that?" He patted his stomach, trying to console it in its' pain.

He walked into the elevator and whistled on his way down to the basement. To his surprise, in the basement there was a table set up for two with candlelight, and a familiar girl was sitting at one side of the table.

He walked up to the table, rubbing his eyes. The spare light bulb lay forgotten. "Jinx? Is that you?"

Jinx was brimming with happiness. "Yeah, Tin Man. I'm back."

He sat at the chair. "Let's talk. What happened to you and the HIVE?"

Jinx answered. "I left. I felt…"she blushed, "that something was missing in my life that I had to find. I think I'm about to find it right now."

His face was one of shock but he continued his questions. "And why would this be the moment that you'd find what you're missing." His eyes flooded with hope.

Jinx felt her blush grow. "Because I-"

Now of all the interruptions that Beastboy had made in his life, this was the best one. He and three other titans

entered the room. Beastboy started off with a French waiter accent and language. "Bonjour, Madame. Bonjour Monsieur. Vous-desirez?"

Raven and Robin rolled their eyes. Star said joyfully, "So new Friend! What would you and Friend Cyborg like to eat? We are to, what is the term of earth, to serve you."

Jinx looked questioningly at Raven. "How did you get the Boy Wonder to agree to this?"

Beastboy answered, "Ohhh… It was nothing. We just threatened to tell everybody that Robin like St-"

Robin coughed rather loudly, a faint redness appearing. "I don't think we need to discuss all the details, Beastboy. So if you don't mind, SHUT UP!"

Beastboy said in his nonchalant voice, "Dude, don't worry. Your secret about St…:cough, cough: I mean that special person is safe with me…"

Starfire danced around, not hearing what Beastboy had said, and stopped in front of Cyborg. "So Friend Cyborg, as I said before, what you and New Friend Jinx like for the eating?"

Cyborg grinned," Now that's what I'm talking about!" He ordered meat, meat, and more meat. Jinx ordered spaghetti with Alfredo sauce.

"Okay Friends." Star said. "I shall prepare the food for you."

Raven sweat dropped. "Umm… Star. How about today I do it? Besides I believe there is a table for you and the Boy Blunder to sit at." Suddenly another table appeared.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "And what about you and Beastboy?"

Raven just glared. "I'm cooking. He's serving. That's it. Now you couples talk while I prepare the food." She left the room, a little angry at what Robin was implying. She had no such feelings for Beastboy. Right?

So while the two couples were discussing random topics with Beastboy interrupting every now and then, Raven decided now was the time to prepare the food.

She had had very little experience with cooking because her childhood had been spent on maintaining control over her powers.

She finally reached the kitchen, walking toward a cabinet at the edge of the kitchen. She opened the cabinet and found dusty old cookbooks inside. She took the third book from the bottom and closed the cabinet. Inside the book were recipes for Italian dishes. She knew Cyborg had wanted meat only, but it would be more… ummm… romantic if the dinner was Italian with music playing.

While waiting for the pasta to heat up, she thought about her emotions of late. Anger had been laying low, which

was a great surprise to her. She had given Anger many opportunities to let out its fury, but it hadn't. Now that was something worth checking.

She felt herself calm down, her breathing slowing as she looked deep within herself for the one called Anger. It wasn't very hard though. All she had to do was look at the darkest part of her mind. She found Anger on the ground, reading a pink book with great interest.

"Anger, what are you doing?" Anger made her best movements to pretend that the pink book wasn't important, but she made it seem a hell lot more important than it looked. "Anger, what is in that book?"

Anger answered back mockingly, "Why should you care? It's not like your life is important to you in any way.."

Raven looked at the pink book in Anger's hands, as if in a trance. "Give me that book."

Anger shook her head and disappeared. Raven shook her head. For a moment she had believed that that book held the key to all the hidden secrets. But that was impossible. Nothing important could be withheld in a pink… euh, she detested the color… a pink colored book. She decided to overlook this…

She left the depths of her mind to hear someone's footsteps and turned to see Beastboy enter the kitchen.

"Hey Rae-ven, what happened? We've been waiting a little over half an hour."

Raven was unhappy about the tint of pink on her face. "Sorry," she muttered, getting the food together. "I seemed to have lost track of time."

Beastboy walked over to where Raven stood and helped her. Raven was surprised to see him prepare food that was not tofu with ease. He looked up and saw the question on her face. He calmly, though at the same time sadly, said, "When I was a child, my mother thought I should know how to prepare all sorts of food. She told me I should always know about cooking if I was to take care of myself. She also taught me how to make food from only a few resources like grass or plants. After my parents died, I had to find work to support myself. I had no one else. If not for my mother, I don't think I would have lived this long."

A tear dropped down his face, leaving Raven confused of how to console him. She had never seen this side of him before. She always thought it impossible for Beastboy to feel down. But now you stood before her, in a sort of trance, maybe stuck in memories.

After a few minutes of this silence, she asked, "Are you okay?"

His ears perked up, Raven's voice knocking him out of the strange trance. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said, back to his normal self.

They slowly finished preparing the food, working as a team to achieve their goal of preparing the food. "Hey," Beastboy finally said, "This doesn't look half bad." He was grinning, the familiar toothy grin Raven knew and saw everyday.

She spoke quietly, "It must have been really hard for you when your parents died. When my mother died, my father saw his chance to take complete control of me. He fell in to a trap my mother had created. I guess she knew all along what he would try to do."

Beastboy was puzzled. Raven had never before revealed anything about her past. She was always secretive about such things. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked. He looked at her, seeing her stare ahead of her, not looking at him.

"I guess," she admitted slowly, "that I needed to tell somebody. I told… him… and he betrayed me. I needed someone else that I could trust."

Beastboy knew she was talking about Malchior when she said him.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, deep in their own thoughts. They, however, did not know that their growing friendship would evolve into something more…

**I had had more planned for this chapter but I'll just do that all in another chapter. I'm sorry again for the hold up. Yes, I know, two weeks yet again. But as we all know, homework gets in the way a lot of the time. I have a lot of HW next weekend so it might be another two weeks. I'll try hard not to do that though.**

**RavennBeastboy P.S. check my main page for sites for RaeBB fans!**


	7. Meaty Goodness and Games

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 7.**

**Important Notice:**

**I do not, I repeat, I do not own Teen Titans. I'm just thinking through an idea that came to mind.**

**I thank you all for your wonderful support. No horrible flames. I don't believe I've received any flames whatsoever.**

**I realized that if I write all my reviewer responses… it might take me a while to update… I want to give you all fast updates since you support me well. If you don't mind, I'm only giving reviewer responses to questions asked. Every chapter, however, I will give a list of all the great reviewers…I just won't respond unless there are questions. Umm… so all the previous reviews won't totally count. So review if you had a question before. If you dislike this, please tell me.**

**Now, on to chapter 7!**

**CHAPTER 7!**

While Beastboy ventured to the kitchen to help Raven prepare the food, the two couples in the basement were discussing a VERY important topic regarding two certain titans.

"Oh Friend Friend Robin!" Star said in distress. "What are we to do about our friends?"

Jinx said calmly in response, "We have to help them get together somehow. They have brought us together. We need to return the favor."

Robin sighed. "Jinx, that's the same as pulling teeth from Beastboy. If Raven found out about this, she would be in a state of mind that I clearly wish to avoid."

Cyborg nodded. "It would be like Raven to be totally furious with us. If it was just Beastboy, we'd be okay. Beastboy would be extremely embarrassed."

They all nodded in agreement. After a couple of minutes of silence, Starfire said, "Why don't I make my friends the blorthnag… it is a food of bonding."

Except for Star, everyone's faces turned green. "Umm…. Star," Robin said slowly, "I don't think … umm... I think Raven would say no… Beastboy, I'm sure, would try some. But I think they'd both need to eat it. Right?"

"Yes Friend Friend Robin. We must think of something!"

"Well," Jinx said, after a while. "Let's think through all our options. We can't push them in a closet and lock it because Raven can use her powers to leave. If we played spin the bottle, Raven could use her powers to make sure it doesn't land on her. And, I mean, we can't just – wait… that's IT!" She drew them close to her and whispered her plans, knowing this could very well work.

Once she was done explaining, Robin said, "Wow, Jinx. That's a brilliant idea. That's better than pushing them into a closet or spinning a bottle. Do you think we can pull it off though?"

"Of course, Robin. We can always call them names if they try to back down. They'll take the bate and do whatever we want. We just have to act as normal as possible."

"Friend Jinx, isn't that being mean to Friend Raven and Friend Beastboy?" Starfire said, worried of hurting her friendship with Raven.

"No Starfire," Jinx said soothingly. "We're just helping them get together and be happy."

Starfire's face brightened up. "What shall we do first, Friend Jinx?"

"Well, we need to stop talking about this before they come?"

They heard the door opening and quickly turned away from eachother, trying to act as normal as normal could be. Which wasn't really much at all.

**!#$&()**

While Raven levitated the food up in the air, Beastboy opened the door to the basement. They heard the faint voices of Cyborg, Jinx, Starfire, and Robin talking. They heard Starfire ask what a crush was. Robin was trying to explain to Starfire the meaning of a crush (poor him!), but it was kind of hard for him as he did have a crush on her. Starfire didn't look like she was paying attention after she asked her question as she was gazing at his face intently. Cyborg and Jinx were talking about video games and such. Jinx wanted to know what games Cyborg played while explaining to him some cheat codes she had learned from Gizmo.

Beastboy sighed. "Just how I left them," he muttered. Robin and Starfire had still not obviously admitted their feelings. Cyborg was trying to impress Jinx with his "superior knowledge to Beastboy" which wasn't much at all.

"Hey guys!" Beastboy shouted. "Dinner is served!"

All the plates floated to their places on the tables. Jinx was the first to try the food. "Hmm… :munch, munch: Wow, Raven. This tastes great!"

Robin and Starfire tried it and also gave nods of approval.

Only Cyborg refused to try it. "I thought I asked for only meat!"

Raven replied coolly, "I know. So what?"

Cyborg was about to blow his top. "Raven, I'm not vegetarian. I need meat. I live off of meat. Meat is my life. Without it, I won't survive in this veggie-loving world."

Raven replied, "And I would care because?

"Because I WAS MADE FOR THE MEATY-GOODNESS!"

Raven had had it. "Well, guess what? DID YOU WANT FOOD THAT HAD BARF ON IT! I DON'T THINK SO! SO SHUT UP! I made all this food, and you start complaining. If you don't want me to let Trigon out, shut up."

Cyborg was immediately silenced. Of course he didn't want Beastboy's barf in his food. "Sorry Raven… ummm.. This tastes… good…" Cyborg hid the face of sad no meaty goodness.

Everyone else in the room was silent. Raven hadn't shown that much anger since the Dr. Light incident. Beastboy tried his luck and asked, "Has Trigon been given you problems, Rae… ven?"

Raven closed her eyes and found her calm. "No. Just forget this ever happened. Now why don't we finish the dinner before it gets cold."

Everyone hid their secret smiles. Beastboy was very concerned about Raven (they all knew why). If he didn't try harder, even the dimmest people in the world, like Raven at the moment, would notice. It didn't take a genius to find out how much Beastboy liked Raven.

While they ate, Raven was in deep thought. Why was she acting out of control? She heard one of her emotions said, "Because you're in denial." That didn't sound like her, but Raven had no time to ask why.

"Hey," Jinx said, smiling again. "Let's head up to the main room."

They all agreed and headed upstairs, carrying their plates. Cyborg yelled out, back to normal, "Game Time!"

Beastboy wanted to know, "What game? I don't know any that can include all of us."

Jinx smiled mysteriously. "While I was at the HIVE, we had free time every once in a while. During those times, we amused ourselves with a few interesting games. So our choices for tonight are Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle or Seven Minutes in Heaven."

Robin said, "I rule out Spin the Bottle."

"Why dude?" Beastboy asked, already knowing the answer. He also knew Robin would make up an excuse to cover that up.

"Because I know that Raven can use her powers to make it land wherever she so chooses."

Raven said, "Then I rule out Seven Minutes of Heaven."

"Why Friend Raven? I would think we'd all want to be in the heaven."

"Umm…" Raven stuttered, searching for the right words. Finding none, she said, "You can ask Robin about that."

Cyborg suddenly let out a "Booyah" making every one jump in surprise.

"Dude," Beastboy cried out, "Why'd ya do that?"

Cyborg grinned evilly, "Pay back time, y'all."

"Uh-oh," Beastboy thought to himself uneasily.

**Sorry if it was short. I just thought you guys would like a fast update every once in a while. Well, review, review, and review!**

**RavennBeastboy**


	8. Hot? Funny? What's Going On?

Hey,

I'm finally back with Chapter 8! The Game of Truth and Dare has begun and all hell will break loose!

* * *

**Hot? Funny? What's Going On?**

Cyborg looked as happy as a five year old kid who got candy. Finally, his game of revenge had been chosen. He let free another "Booyah!" before speaking civilly(well atleast for Cyborg). "Ya'll know the drill. One person ask another Truth or Dare. The person being asked has to either tell the truth or do a dare."

"Yeah, yeah," Raven monotonously said. "Just start the game."

"Y'all, I'm gonna start. Okay Star, truth or dare?" Cyborg had only picked Star just because while Robin might back out, Star would play along. Cyborg definately wanted revenge on Robin, and he'd get it through Star.

Star scratched her head. "Ummm... I shall desire the truth, friend Cyborg."

Cyborg hunched his shoulders. "Awww... that just ruined my fun."In truth, Cyborg was happy that Star had picked truth. "Well Star, who is the hottest person in this room, and give three reasons why."

"Friend friend Robin, I shall desire the meter of thermo to measure your hotness."

"No Star. Hottest means :cough cough: handsome and good looking."

"Oh, I see. Then I say friend friend Robin is the hot."

Cyborg grinned mercilessly. "Ok, now three reasons why. And be honest. This is truth. Robin wants to know, now doesn't he?" Robin kept his mouth shut, knowing that if he tried to talk, he'd yell.

Starfire said, eyes down,"He is the hot because of his :blush: pack of six and-"

"Roin, I never knew you had one.Star practically would fall over you if you wore thinner shirts." Beastboy exclaimed. Beastboy glanced at Raven. Raven had telepathically told him to say that. She said to him _watch his embarrasment. It'll be hilarious._

Robin flushed red and said, "shut up!" Robin was embarrased. He knew today would give the team things to taunt him with for the rest of his life.

"Star," Raven said, now interested, "please continue." She wanted nothing more than to seehow embarrased Robin would become when Star told everything she like about him.

"Yes friend Raven. Robin is also cute, and :cough: cudly."

Cyborg spat out a coke he was drinking. "Cudly? What the -!"

Beastboy was giggling helplessly, and Robin was blushing furiously. Raven felt in her mind Happy go crazy at the word "cudly".

Cyborg was smiling. Now he had something concrete that he could taunt Robin with. "Booyah! Star, now it's your turn to ask someone."

Starfire's eyesstarted twinkling as she thought that she couldfinally have someone try herPudding of Happiness. "Oh Joyous! Friend Raven, do you desire the truth or the dare?"

Raven sighed. "I think I will go for truth." She didn't want to risk herself with Star.

"Okay friend Raven. Of all the boys on this team, who do you think is the funniest?"

Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy were in complete shock. Star was being tremendously brave asking Raven a question like that. Raven was shocked as well. How could she answer a question like that without releasing a few emotions.

"Ummm... Raven," Robin said slowly,"You don't really have to answer that :gulp: if you don't want to." :sweatdrop:

Raven said with defeat, "No Robin, I agreed to this game. I have to follow the rules. Well the funniest guy in myopinion on this team is..." She whispered the name, however it was barely audible. More than anything, she hoped she wouldn't have to repeat it. Yet someone would get in the way.

Cyborg put a finger in his ear, trying to clean the invisible earwax. "Sorry, Raven. What did you say:

Raven started blushing. Looking at the ground, she said, "Beastboy."

Starfire gasps. Cyborg's in shock. Robin, word cannot describe the expression on his face.

Beastboy had been staring at Raven with wide eyes before letting out a whoop! of joy! "I'm the funniest. Go me! No one can stop me! I'm on fire..." He kept saying things randomly, totally gone wacko.

Robin said seriously, "Beastboy, shut up. Don't let it go to your head or this team will never survive. Raven, your turn to ask someone."

Raven suddenly had an evil smile on her face. Everyone sweatdropped. Raven looks at everyone in turn . She knew now would be the time to bring her plan into action. She said maliciously, "Okay Boy Blunder, truth or dare?"

Robin gulps loudly. He noticed Star looking at him and tries to make himself look brave to impress her. " I choose Dare..."

Raven said evilly, "Robin, why don't you be a dear and go kiss your beloved Starfire. I'm sure she'd love a long kiss on the lips."

Beastboy and Cyborg started rolling on the floor helplessly. Starfire had a bright pink blush on her face. Robin was just as embarrased.

Raven said, "Now Boy Blunder, or we'll get the impression that 1. you're afraid and 2. you don't like Star."

Starfire's eyes looked sad, thinking her friend friend Robin didn't like her. Her sadness couldn't be hid from anyone. Beastboy and Cyborg looked like they were about to cry from Starfire's sadness.

Robin said, trying to make Starfire bright and happy again, "Of course I'll kiss Starfire."

Starfire turned to look at Robin, with a bright smile on her face. "So you don't hate me friend friend Robin?"

Robin replied, "Of course not." He pulled Starfire into a compassionate kiss. Ooh's and Ah's could be heard from the audience. Raven looked happy with the fact that her idea had worked.

After a couple of minutes, the two lovers stopped, taking deep breaths of air. They smiled at eachother and sat down. Robin looked happy, and Star was bright and joyous. "Friend friend Robin, it is your turn to ask the truth or dare."

"Okay. Jinx, truth or dare?"

* * *

Please give some ideas here. Truth or dare for Jinx and what should the question or dare be?

After this story is done, I'm gonna base another story off of one of my favorite movies. Don't ask the name. A rough translation to English would be "I Wish I Wasn't In Love." That'll be the title. Slade's going to trap them into a virtual reality, and they won't remember that they are the titans, or that they have powers. They'll all have a part to play, including Titans East and Jinx. tell me what you think!

Thanks for your help!

RavennBeastboy


	9. The Kiss

Hey, I'm back with Chapter 9.

Here are Reviewer Responses. I included some that reviewed for Chapter 7,because I hadn't responded to them before.

**satusimpson- **thank you for the review. I am planning to start that idea now but i'm not going to post any of it up till I'm done with this story. By the way, I was reading your story and I luved it.

**Half-Gothic Girl- **Thanks. I try to make it funny.

**AngelFromAzarath- **Thanks for reviewing. I'm happy that you liked the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

**Gem W- **Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you found that chapter hilarious. I hope you you think this chapter if hilarious too!

**BlackGothFaerie- **Okay, I won't ask where the lap dance came from. Your story is coming along great. Update often for me! Thanks for reviewing.Enjoy this chapter!

**Regrem Erutaerc- **Hey, I loved your idea. Tell me what you think about how I used it.

**AnimationWickedRaven- **Yes, it does! Well thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter!

**dancingirl3- **Thanks for adding me to author alerts. I;m glad you liked this chapter. I hope you like this chapter just as much!

**RainSprite03- **I'm glad you like this story so far. Enjoy this chapter! And thanks for the review. I appreciated it!

**DarkSideOfBlue- **Thanks for the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter a lot! And please update often on your stories, I can't wait for your next update.

**shadow929- **Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy Chapter 9!

**Romantic Raven- **Thanks for the suggestion. I'm going to use that in this chapter!

**FantasyObsessed- **Mwahahah! I have now updated!

**mirsan4ever- **Thanks for the review. Enjoy the chapter!

**RavenluvsBB- **Thanks for reviewing. I'm hoping you have fun reading this chapter!

**TameranianRaven- **Seven minutes of heaven is where you have to a girl and a guy have to stay in a closet together for seven minutes. Now you know why a certain person ruled that game out. hehehe...

**Earth Blues Baby- **Thanks for the support! I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the other ones.

**StarfireFowl- **Thanks. I hope that you like the truth or dare! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Those of you who don't review**- I really appreciate you people who read this story. It's fine if you don't review.

Okay. Now on to Chapter 9!

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Kiss** (I think you can guess what that means...)

* * *

"Uh, what did you ask me?" 

Robin grinned. "You heard me. Truth or Dare?"

Jinx sat back and pondered. If she said truth, she would have to answer any question Robin asked. If she picked dare, she would only have to do what Robin said.

"Fine, I pick Dare."

Beastboy and Robin shared a glance. That made Jinx nervous.

Robin, in truth, was surprised that Jinx had chosen Dare. Beastboy had told him before the game had started that if he wanted someone to dare, it would be Jinx because she would probably only choose Dare. Beastboy also had told him the perfect dare that would help Robin get back at Cyborg.

"Oh my, Jinx. It seems that it is past time that Cyborg is put in his place. Now be a dear and slowly take each of his body parts off. Oh, and just to make it more interesting, I think you should be seductive about the whole thing. You know, how you move and what you say." (Regrem Erutaerc's idea.And it was a great idea in my opinion!)

Jinx slowly moved away from the Boy Blunder, noticing the insane look he had in his eyes. "There is no way you are going to get me to do this. I would rather go to hell!"

Raven had a rather evil grin on her face at those words. "That can be arranged."

Everyone sweatdrops at Raven's words, noticing her rather insane smile. Jinx was terrified, though she would not admit it.

Jinx sighed. "Fine, I give in. Cy, calm down."

Cyborg was all but calm. "YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU ARE GOING TO... DO THAT!"

"Yeah."

Cyborg was about to burst when suddenly a black with a white outline forcefield surrounded Jinx and him. He looked outside of it to see his teammates smirking. He was about to cuss when he noticed Jinx moving towards him.

"Uh, Jinx, darling, could you, uh, stay away? I mean..."

"Oh, Cyborg, you look so sexy with those muscular body parts. But I'd love to see more than that."

Star and Beastboy were giggling uncontrollably. Robin watched on with an amused face while Raven just raised an eyebrow.

Cyborg scooted as far away until his back hit the forcefield. He suddenly noticed that the forcefield was getting smaller every minute. "Raven, could you stop that?"

"Stop what?" Raven asked innocently.

Cyborg had no time to answer as Jinx was now upon him. "Oh Cy, what manly parts! Here, let's take the legs off first." With some difficulty, Jinx removed the legs while moving closer to Cyborg. Then ever so delicately she removed his arms. After this, she put her own arms around Cyborg and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

Cyborg's eyes widened a little before returning the kiss with the same intensity. (I've never kissed anyone. I have no idea what I'm writing and I hope I did an okay job!)

Robin's jaw dropped to an unspeakable length. Star and Beastboy were watching in awe. Raven was just plain staring. Slowly, she let the forcefield go. "Uh, guys, you can stop."

Jinx and Cyborg let go quickly, embarrasment clear on their faces. "Uh, I guess it's my turn to ask. Cy, truth or dare?"

Cy thought this over._There is no way I'm going to kiss Jinx in front of the team again. hehehe... maybe in private, though... _"Uh, I'll just choose innocent little truth."

Jinx, guessing why he said truth, asked, "Did you enjoy our little kiss?"

Cyborg gulped. "Umm... I'd rather not answer such a personal question in front of the team."

Beastboy said tauntingly, "You can go ahead and pretend we're not here and answer. Just like you pretended we weren't here during your little kiss."

Cyborg glared at Beastboy before bringing his gaze back to Jinx's face. "Umm... well... I... no it... no this... uh, this is what the best moment of my life." Cyborg gave a winning smile to Jinx.

Jinx pondered the answer before saying, "I'll let that answer pass. Cyborg, your turn."

"Okay, Beastboy, truth or dare?"

Beastboy puffed his chest out, trying to impress Raven. "I'm choosing Dare."

Cyborg whispered into Beastboy's ear. Beastboy's eyes widened in fear. "No way. Never will I do that unless it's okay."

Robin asked, "Cyborg, did you just ask Beastboy to do something illegal?"

Beastboy grumbled, "It's close enough to illegal. But I'll do it. It might take an hour to do it, though."

Cyborg nodded. "That's fine. Let's watch a movie. I vote for The Fellowship of the Ring!"

Jinx, Robin, and Star agreed enthusiastically.

The lights were turned off, and the movie turned on. They were sitting in this order from left to right: Robin, Starfire, Jinx, Cyborg, Beastboy, and finally Raven.

At the part where Arwen and Aragorn kissed, Cyborg gave Beastboy a sharp jab in the ribs. Beastboy blushed faintly but kissed Raven on the lips. Suddenly the screen changed to Beastboy kissing Raven. Obviously Cy's hidden camaras had caught it.

All the titans turned to Raven, waiting for her reaction.

She seemed shocked. She quickly left the room, leaving scared teammates and a lonely changling behind.

Okay, I'm done! yeah! Note:I have a lot of homework that I've been avoiding. I already know what I'm going to write for the next chapter. Problem is if I'm not done with my homework, there will be no internet for me. hehehe... someone's threatened me...

Well, please review!


	10. Malchior's Failed Attempt

Heyo! I'm back with Chapter 10! **SORRY. School has started and I havepiles and piles of homework. Ivisit my computer once a week when I don't havehomework. NOTCOOL! I HOPE TO GET ON MORE OFTEN!**Response to Reviews:

Half-Gothic Chick- Thanks for reviewing. As you seen, I've updated... hehehe... enjoy Chapter 10!

TameranianRaven- Thanks for reviewing. Honestly I've never done seven minutes of heaven. I've heard of it from my friends. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Regrem Erutaerc- Hey. Thanks for the suggestion. I think its brilliant. I'm going to use it though not in the exact wording. Thanks for the support. Enjoy Chapter 10!

AnimationWickedRaven- Thanks for reviewing. I update as often as I can. I love your stories too! please update! Have fun with Chapter 10!

Eight-and-a-halph-tails- No, she won't. Though that would be funny. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Gem W- Thanks for reviewing. I know. I thought Regrem Erutaerc's idea was brilliant. If you have some suggestions, please tell me! Have fun with this chapter!

DarkSideOfBlue- Thanks for reviewing. Cyborg and hidden camaras just made sense... hehehe... i bet a lot of things have been caught on those hidden camaras of his... Well enjoy chapter 10!

teardrops03- Jinx dare was creepy, but I thought it was cool at the same time. Honestly I was running out of ideas and Regrem Erutaerc's idea sounded brilliant. Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy Chapter 10!

westmoonlover- Thanks. I don't know about the great story part. For great stories, you'd have to go to DarkSideofBlue. or Satu Simpson. Or GoldenSama... the list goes on and on. Well, I hope you enjoy chapter 10!

Satu Simpson- I've been waiting to write about Beastboy kissing Raven in my story for a long time. I didn't want to rush it. hehehe... a simple game of truth or dare made my wishes come true. Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy Chapter 10!

shadow929- I know. I'd chicken out and run. hehehe... i usually only pick truth. Well, thanks for reviewing and enjoy chapter 10!

Drow Judicator- I always liked the idea of Jinx joining the titans (especially for Cy) Thanks for reviewing. Have fun with Chapter 10!

LatinaMewTitan- You really liked my story? Thanks! This is my first fic and I'm trying hard. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoy Chapter 10!

roseweasleygamgee- Tee Hee Hee... I love that kind of laughter. My friend does this whole high pitched Tee Hee Hee... hehehe... Well thanks for reviewing. Enjoy Chapter 10!

Starlit Moonshadow- I'm dying to think about what will happen next. I have a good idea what's going to happen. hehehe... i'm having fun with this story... hehehe... well thanks for reviewing and enjoy Chapter 10!

BlackGothFaerie- Thanks. I thought the forcefield getting smaller was a nice touch. hehehe... poor cy. being watched by his friends while Jinx is moving towards him... hehehe... Update your story! Thanks for reviewing! I am hoping that you have a lot of fun with Chapter 10!

Those Of You Who Don't Review- Thanks for reading the story. It's okay if you don't review. I just want you guys to enjoy! Well please enjoy Chapter 10!

Okay, here we go with Chapter 10. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: Malchior's Attempt**

After a few minutes, Beastboy made a move as to follow Raven. He didn't know what he could do to have her forgive him, but he had to try. Atleast for the sake of their friendship.

He felt someone gently push him back down. He turned, seeing Cyborg shake his head. Beastboy growled, "If you won't let me explain to her, then why did you dare me to kiss her?"

"Uh, I didn't really think you'd do it."

"What? So I'm a chicken?"he asked in outrage.

"No." Cyborg replied. "But you do like Raven."

Beastboy backed away nervously from Cyborg. "Uh, what gave you that idea?"

"Oh you know, staring at her."

"Blushing when she's around."

"Making the breaking of the fast for her."

"Sitting with her every chance you get."

Beastboy sweatdropped. "Have I been that obvious?" He didn't want to think of everything else the team might have caught. In the future, they could blackmail him.

Jinx answered, "Uh, yeah. When you and Raven met with me, it was hardly a secret." The other titans looked from Jinx to Beastboy in confusion. "Oh, you guys didn't know. I got some letter telling me to meet with two people. I met with them. Turns out they were setting me and Cyborg up."

Beastboy glanced at Cyborg. Cyborg 's expression was blank, no trace of emotion. "Uh, maybe I'll just go to my room now, and check Raven letter." He ran out of the room, not wanting to see how Cyborg would react.

When he was gone, Cyborg started laughing. It scared everyone else. Cyborg, seeing their faces, said, "I'm not mad at him. I just wanted him to leave the room. Now what are we going to do about those two? Truth and Dare didn't work too well."

"What if we locked them in a room together?" Jinx asked.

Robin already knew the answer. "Raven could easily escape. That would totally defeat the purpose of locking them together. Unless Cyborg has such a room that not even Raven can escape."

Cyborg smiled evilly. "Well, now that you mention it, I've been working on a safe room for us if something bad happens. After Trigon, I thought we'd need something. The only person who can open it is someone who knows the code. Obviously, that will be me. Robin should know also, he being the leader of the team."

Everyone in the room nodded. "Well that settles it. But when do we do the locking our friends in the room?" Star asked.

"How about in a week? That gives us enough time to plan, and Raven will have probably forgotten about today's round of truth or dare." They agreed on it and started working on their plan to get Raven and Beastboy together.

>. . . >.> Meanwhile...

Raven quickly walked towards her room, surprised and shocked. Beastboy had kissed her. _Beastboy_ had kissed her. _Kissed_ her. It was like the world was going to end. She felt an uprise from her emotions, all of them trying to break free. Happy was overjoyed. Lust wanted more. Anger was angry, though her anger was surprisingly not directed at Beastboy. Many things weren't adding up at all.

She walked into her room and locked the door, not wanting any disturbances while she talked to her emotions. She retrieved her mirror and entered her mind.

She found herself in the realm of Anger, eager to know why Anger hadn't reacted to the kiss. That sort of thing should have given Anger free rein over her body, causing destruction. The surprising fact was Anger not wanting to attack Beastboy for the kiss.

The skies were red and black, darkness covering every corner.She spottedAnger sitting on the ground, reading a...a pink book? That did not seem to fit Anger at all.Raven was also surprised to see a small smile on Anger's face.Ignoring all the evidence of something important, she asked, "Anger, why didn't you... well, get angry?"

Anger looked up, startled. She had been concentrating more on the book, not even noticing when Raven had entered her realm. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be falling in lo- I mean, falling deep into the fires of hell! Leave me alone. I'm busy."

Raven looked at Anger, thinking to herself. _What the hell did she mean by falling in lo-- whatever she was going to say?_

"All I need to know is why you didn't get angry. Why? It just doesn't make sense. I mean... blah blah blah" That's all Anger heard after that point. Raven was speaking so fast that even she couldn't understand what was being said.

Anger waited until Raven stopped blabbering before answering, "Eh, I had more important things to do. Now can you leave my realm, or you might just land in hell all to quickly."

Ravengave Anger one withering lookbefore leaving her mind. It didn't make sense at all. And what was with the pink book? It was appearing everywhere in her mind, like a best seller.

She needed to talk to someone. Except everyone on the team just didn't understand her. Who did understand her? No one. Who had once understood her? Malchior. But that was over. That freakin' traitor had betrayed her. Sadly, there was no one else. She really needed to talk, even to a demented book. She warily got up from her bed and raced over to where Malchior's book lay hidden under a pile of spellbooks.

She dug through till she found the book. Doing the countercurse to the spell she had used to shut him up, she heard him thinking to himself. _Ugh, that Raven. I'm going to murder her!_

"Hello Malchior." She spoke cooly. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Oh hello, my ever so beautiful Raven. What do you need? You want me to call you pretty and then betray you once more."

"Uh, NO! Now would you like to tell me how you plan to murder me?"

(gulp). "Now, whatever gives you that idea, sweet Raven. Would I ever harm such soft skin as yours? Never mind, forget I asked. I would. So what would you like, my Raven?"

"Nothing. Forget I ever said anything."

"That's unlikely to happen. Raven, would you mind saying my name three times in a row? I just love hearing it come out of your mouth."

_What the hell!_ "What are you planning?" Sudden realization hit her. "Have you ever seen that movie called Beetlejuice, Malchior?"

"Beetlewhat?"

"It's a movie. One of the main characters just had to have someone say his name three times to escape his place of imprisonment. I know exactly what you were trying to do. And it's not going to work. Sorry." She quickly muttered a spell,and his words were muffled once more.

"Ugh, that dragon will be the end of me!" She quickly left her room, not wanting another encounter with Malchior. On the way to the kitchen, she ran into Robin.

"Hey Raven. Have you seen Beastboy?"

She shook her head. "No. I just left my room. Why? What happened?"

"Eh, we're forcing Cyborg to apologize about daring Beastboy to do- you know what."

"Uh, yeah. I'll go get him. Leave it to me."

Robin nodded and headed back to the main room. Raven sighed. This next conversation wasn't going to be very pleasant.

**Hey, I'm saying this again, but I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. The jump between middle school and high school is HUGE! I have a huge workload. My mother wants me to not go on the computer till I'm done with homework. By the time I finish that homework, then she tells me to sleep. No free time except on Saturdays and some parts of Sundays. I'll try to work on this story often. Warning: Not my fault if the next update is in a month. The next time I can get a real hold onto this story is Labor weekend. Well, gotta go and do homework once more. Au Revoir!**

**RavennBeastboy**


	11. Evil Success

Hello. Today, I'm going straight to the story. If I have time, I'll include the Reviewer Replies at the end. Well, Enjoy Chapter 11!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Success!

* * *

**

"Beastboy, I know you're in there. Open up!" Raven yelled. For the past ten minutes, she had been trying to get him out of his room without any success. Raven sighed. "Beastboy, I just want to talk. And you know I'll just use my powers to get into your room. Push my patience and I'll overstep the boundaries of privacy."

"Fine." Beastboy mumbled from within. "Come on in to my hell."

Raven was faintly shocked to hear such words coming from Beastboy's mouth. She opened the door and gasped.

His room was clean and spotless. There weren't any piles of clothes covering the floor. The closet door opened, revealing uniforms neatly hanged. "Beastboy, what happened here?"

Beastboy was atop his bed, his face giving off a bored expression. "A little cleaning." he answered.

"Little?" Raven asked."Little? You've gotta be kidding me. This is a lot of cleaning."

"So what?" Beastboy answered defensively. "What's your point? Did you need anything?"

"What happened, Beastboy? You're not bouncing with happiness, and your toothy grin is gone."

"It's just-" Beastboy suddenly broke down. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Raven saw a few tears run down Beastboy's face. She asked, shocked, "How did you hurt me?"

"I - I kissed you."

Raven fought a mental battle as she blushed. She wanted to tell Beastboy what she thought, but that was against her nature. A voice in her mind said _Go for it!_ "Uh- you see, Beastboy, ummm... I kinda, sorta, maybe liked it just a tinsy bit."

Beastboy's glum face brightened instantly. "Do you really mean that?"he asked, his eyes pleading for a yes.

Raven gulped. She wasn not ready for this kind of confession. She was spared of one when her T-communicator started beeping. "We are needed." Raven sighed mentally in relief. They headed to the common room.

"What's the trouble?" Beastboy asked.

Cyborg looked down, looking somewhat small and meek. "Well, nothing. You see- Beastboy, I'm ... uh... ow!" Jinx nudged him, showing that she was not impressed by his stuttering. Cyborg took and deep breath and spoke, "I'm really sorry, grass-stain. I shouldn't have forced you to kiss Raven- and I'm just really sorry."

Beastboy's jaw dropped while Raven raised an eyebrow. Cyborg. . . apologizing? And for a dare?

"Uh, you're ... forgiven."

There was a moment of silence, and suddenly the two burst out laughing. The other four titans looked on , confused but happy. When Cyborg and Beastboy had calmed down enough, Jinx asked, "Now what do we do?"

While they pondered over what to do, Raven felt a sharp pain in her mind. Stupid Trigon! Trying to take control again. She heard one of her emotions say _He only needs a few seconds to get what he wants._

Before Raven could stop him, Trigon took control and forced her to say aloud, "Malchior. Malchior. Malchior. Dammit!" She clamped her hands over her mought, but she knew that it was too late.

Beastboy asked, worried, "Why did you say that dragon dude's name three times?"

Everyone tensed as they heard the roar of a dragon from upstairs. Raven explained in a whisper, "My father took control of me for only a few seconds, but that's all it took. Malchior's free."

They heard a grumble, somewhat similar to laughter. "Raven, Raven, Raven. Where are you? Come out and play, dearest. Now you will never escape me. Not ever again. Mwahaha..."

Robin was the first to recover from shock. "Titans. GO. To the roof!"

They rushed up the steps, wanting to be rid of this dragon for good. Raven heard Robin enter the roof first and also heard him emit a small gasp. She rushed up faster, dreading what she would see. When she finally reached the roof, her breath caught in her throat.

Malchior was flying over Jump City, emitting fire from his mouth, attempting to burn the whole city down.

"Titans, save the city. I'm calling the Titans East for back-up." Robin yelled, already reaching for his comm.

Starfire, holding Cyborg, flew off to begin the first attack against Malchior. He saw them out of the corner of his eyes. Before Starfire and Cyborg could react, Malchior swooped down, grabbed them in his claws, and threw them in the water. They fell into the water with a huge SPLASH before surfacing, unconscience.

Jinx yelled, "Cyborg!" At the same time Robin called out Starfire's name. Raven and Beastboy grimly nodded at eachother before beginning the second assault upon Malchior.

Beastboy morphed into the swift form of a hummingbird and shot off towards Malchior in secret. Raven acted as the diversion and started attacking Malchior.

"Azarath. Metrion. ZINTHOS!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Malchior saw her attack and dogded, missing it by only a few inches. Raven continued attacking him relentlessly, not giving him the chance to fight back. Thorougly irritated, Malchior roared in anger, which echoed to every dark corner of the city. That's, of course, when Beastboy decided to attack.

He disappeared inside Malchior's left ear and transformed into a big, fat... PORCUPINE(don't ask,... i was feeling random). Malchior roared out in pain.

"YOU INSOLENT, LITTLE BAST-" He was cut off when Raven, once again, attacked.

Beastboy came out from Malchior's other ear, a look of utter disgust on his face. "That was... revolting!" He grimaced at the scent of Malchior's earwax. "Next time, I'll make Robin or Cyborg do something crappy like that." He saw Raven retreat and flew towards her, making sure she was alright.

Raven saw him flying towards her. Her eye caught Malchior flying up in the air. "Beastboy, duck!" Beastboy, somewhat misinterpreting what she said, morphed into a duck and flew towards the ground. In a sense, that somewhat worked, though one of his tail feathers got burnt.

Upon reaching the ground, Beastboy changed back and grimaced. "Next time Raven," he yelled, "don't use the word duck. I take it lite-" He was cut of as another burst of flame attacked him from behind.

"BEASTBOY!" Raven yelled. She struggled to not let the tears free themselves from her eyes as she saw Beastboy's motionless body on the ground.

Malchior grinned madly. "What now, Raven? Four down, one to go. How are you going to defeat me now you're alone?"

Raven felt a rush of despair flow through her. _What am I going to do?_ So far Malchior had achieved the ultimate success of freedom and revenge...

**I had this chapter written last week, but a ton of homework fell on top of me. I'll try updating in two weeks, but I don't know if I can... stupid homework!**

**Well, I know I'll have half the chapter written by next week... till my next update!**

**Ravennbeastboy**

**p.s. My best friend and I have made our own forum, full of insanity. Please join in on the fun! **

**smartassimus. ask where the name came from... it was very... random...**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! I NEED SOME ENCOURAGEMENT!**


	12. Final Defeat

Voila, Chapter 12!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Final Defeat**

* * *

Raven hovered in the air, despair flowing through her. It couldn't end. Not like this. After all she had been through, Malchior couldn't win. 

With fierce determination, she though _he won't win!_ She closed her eyes and focused on her emotions. She heard Malchior flying towards her, and someone saving her by attaching him.

She opened an eye and saw the Titans East. Bumblebee, at the head of the group, shouted, "We'll take care of dragon dude. Do what needs to be done."

Raven burst out desperately. "Beastboy, he's--"

"Don't worry about him." Bumblebee winked. "Sparky and... (cough)... Jinx," she said the the name with disgust, "are seeing to him."

Raven turned her head and caught Cyborg and Jinx helping Beastboy up while Starfire was helping a broken-legged Robin walk. Raven didn't remember when Robin could have broken his leg but assumed he did that when he had saved Starfire from drowning in the bay.

She started to float towards them, wanting more than anything to heal her friends of their injuries. Beastboy, who saw her flying towards them, shouted, "Take care of that freakin' dragon fir-- RAVEN!"

Raven felt some force blast her to the ground. She groaned and tried to get up but couldn't. She heard a wild roar and realized that Beastboy had transformed. She slowly regained some strength, stood up, and watched the Beast attack Malchior with intense fury.

The Beast grabbed Malchior's left wing and bit into it. Malchior roared in pain before tearing the Beast away from him and throwing the Beast to the ground with incredible force.

Raven heard a familiar voice yell out, "BEASTBOY!" before realizing it was her own voice.

She watched the other Titans run towards Beastboy while the Titans East attacked harder and faster than before.

She calmed herself, while telling herself that Beastboy would be fine. She gathered herself and focused on her emotions once more. _Join with me._ These words echoed in every corner of her mind. All of her emotions, including Rage and an unknown emotion, joined together with Raven to form one greater being.

"Now Malchior, you will pay!" She yelled with all the emotion she could master. The lamplights between Malchior and herself burst from the energy emitted from Raven.

Malchior just laughed, his every fiber shaking from his laughter. "You think, Raven, that you can stop me. Not you and your little friends combined could ever stop me."

Raven quickly spoke, "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos," shooting energy at the evil dragon.

Malchior, without much thought or effort, blocked it with another spell.

_Oh God. _Raven thought. _That was one of my strongest attacks._

"Now, Raven. I think it's time I show you some of my power."

Raven watched Malchior glance at a ceratin green changling who was coming too. Too shocked to move, Raven saw a burst of energy shot out from Malchior's mouth, moving straight towards Beastboy. However injured Beastboy was, he still had enough energy to morph and dodge the attack.

"Hey," Beastboy yelled, not looking at the big picture (as usual). "That was so off. I thought you were after Raven."

Malchior smiled evilly. "Raven, shall I tell him."

Raven's eyes widened. Barely a whisper, she said, "You wouldn't dare..."

"Actually I would. I know for a fact that you... ooh, I just really want to say this... lo--"

Raven, anger radiating throughout her entire body, shot all the energy she had at Malchior. He fell over, eyes forever closed, and died. (I know, too simple. So what... I really wanted to get rid of him)

All the other titans stared at Raven, noticing that she was shaking. From anger or something else, they did not know, nor did they want to find out.

Raven slowly floated to the ground, regaining control of her emotions.

Beastboy was the first one to reach her, limping. That doesn't mean everyone was trying to get there first. Everyone else was walking warily towards Raven, not wanting to be the blunt of her anger. Beastboy asked in concern, "Rae, are you alright?"

Raven, in no mood to answer, flew off back to the tower. Beastboy's eyes followed her to the tower. He sighed before turning to the others. What he saw irked him greatly.

All the titans, inlcuding titans east, were giving him sympathetic smiles. "What are you lookin at?"

"Oh Friend Beastboy, do you not know what the dreadful Malchior was about to say before Friend Raven killed him?"

Beastboy looket at them warily. "So you guys know what he was saying?" They nodded, grinning. "Are you going to tell me?"

They shook their head with evil smirks, except for innocent Starfire. "Oh yes, I shall participate in the telling. The evil Malchior spoke of Raven's Lo--"

Robin clamped a hand over Starfire's mouth and smiled somewhat innocently. "Why don't you ... uh... ask Raven?"

Beastboy replied dully, "The day that happens is the day, you, Robin, on bended knee ask Starfire to be your girlfriend."

Cyborg grinned, "Then today is that day."

"-And," Beastboy continued, "When Cyborg tells Bumble Bee about his love for---"

Cyborg clamped his hand over Beastboy's mouth. "I don't think Bee, uh... needs to know just yet."

"Know about your love for who, Sparky?" Bee asked angrily.

Jinx walked forward with a smirk on her face. "Why me, of course."

The Titans and Titans East gazed on in wonder as Bee's face turned into different shades of red. "You," Bee asked seethingly, "love a villain?"

"Well, ha... the funny think about that is..." Cyborg backed away, sweating.

Robin intervened, bringing thre reader's and author's enjoyment to the end, saying, "Bee, Jinx is a titan. Not a villain."

"..." Beastboy gritted her teeth as she turned to Jinx. "I guess I owe you an apology."

"Hell yeah."

"Why you little----" Speedy quickly pulled bee form the scen, knowing his "righteous leader" would kill a fellow titan. Aqualad, see Mas y Menos making their way to Starfire, pulled them by the ear and said, "Well, time to go. See ya!" He ran off, following Speedy.

Beastboy, moving far away from Cyborg, commented, "That was... strange. Let's go home."

The other three nodded, and they left for the tower.

**Homework is horrible. I had this chapter written a week ago. Had no time to type it up. I repeat, Homework is horrible! Oh well... i assume there are three to five chapters left. I have only so much to say, most of it... let's just say Beastboy should never mentioned Jinx to Bee. Cyborg will have his revenge. Mwahaha! okay...evil author at work. I must get a headstart for the next chapter while I still can. Gotta go!**

**Au Revoir,**

**RavennBeastboy**


	13. Questions and Realizations

**I was so surprised finishing this chapter two days after Chapter 12. Well, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Questions and Realizations**

* * *

Raven ran into her room and locked the door. "What is wrong with me?" She yelled, completely frustrated. A vase broke, but she ignored it. Her gaze flew around the room before resting on her mirror. "I think it is high time I learned the truth," she muttered, grabbing the mirror and rushing into the confines of her mind. 

The first thing she noticed was the surroundings that she had transported herself to. Everywhere, everything was pink! Pink! She grimaced at the thought of an emotion of hers wearing pink.

She inspected the sky and saw the clouds were actually pink hearts floating. A heavy breeze brought upon the realization of perfume scenting the air. This was definitely the last place she would ever want to be.

She walked around for a couple of minutes, searching for her unknown emotion that was apparently hiding from her. Maybe not exactly hiding.

She found her emotion sitting in front of a shrine with pictures that Raven could not make out no matter how hard she tried. "Uh, hello. No offense, but who the hell are you?"

The pink emotion turned and regarded Raven with her observant eyes. "I am, what you would call, Love. I used to only love your mother, but certain events have changed my focus to a more… let's just say you love someone."

Raven thought back. Malchior had been about to admit her undying love for… she struggled to remember who she was so passionately in love with at that moment… Malchior had shot at Beastboy… Beastboy asked why… Malchior confessed Raven's love for… Beastboy! She looked back at the shrine and found pictures of Beastboy staring back at her.

Raven heard her other emotions approaching. Her eyes changed from confusion to fury. "What the hell do you think you are doing, making me love Beastboy! I can't feel. Even if Trigon can no longer control me, emotions can destroy everything."

Anger, the one who held Trigon's spirit under control, stepped forward, holding the pink book out. "Hell, you must be the stupidest person I know. Right under your very nose, we have been reading about love. I think you might want to see just how unintelligent you were."

Raven hesitated at the outstretched book, unsure of what to do. She looked up and spotted Wisdom. "Was I meant to find out by myself through this book or without this book?"

Wisdom replied, "Just go ahead and read the book. We don't have enough time for this unnecessary squabble."

"Why?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"Because in an hour or so, Beastboy or Starfire might break the door open to find out if you're okay. My bet's on Starfire. She'll easily knock the door down."

Raven, taking one more glance at her emotions, took the book from Anger's hands. It was light in weight yet extremely thick. She slowly opened the book, warily looking through its' pages.

There were pictures of Beastboy everywhere with little captions describing the event and her feelings at the time. Every bit of it was descriptive, telling a story, like a diary. The more she looked at it, the more she realized. She flipped to the first page and noticed it was the first day that the Titans were all united. Reading the caption, it said she had thought Beastboy as "cute and hilarious," which didn't sound like her at all. She noticed the different colors of the captions, marking every emotion.

"You've all been writing into this?" Raven asked in awe. Awed by the fact that she had never caught her emotions with this book. "Where did you keep it when I visited?"

Rude replied quite rudely, of course, "Duh, we've been writing in it. We've been alternating between whose realm from every time you come to visit. You're dumb… one second…" Rude emitted a loud burp, leaving the innocent emotions disgusted.

"Whatever. What do I tell the team?" Raven asked, trying to think of a lie.

Knowledge, aware of her attempts, answered, "Tell them the truth. The worst they can do is laugh at you. You could prank them back. Beastboy could reject you, though I very much doubt it."

"Thanks ever so much." Raven replied wryly. "I think I'll be going." She quickly left her mind, needing time to herself.

Knowledge asked Wisdom, "Where's Brave? Raven's definitely going to need her."

"She is preparing herself for the worst."

"What are the real chances Beastboy will reject Raven… reject us?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"Beastboy, Starfire, hold on." Robin said, holding his two friends back. 

"Friend Robin, I am worried for Friend Raven. She hasn't left her room."

Cyborg commented, "Well, we just got home. She probably has only had a few minutes. Let her collect her thoughts before we go barging in and demand why she won't let us help her if she's having any problems."

Beastboy asked, "And how long do we wait? A day? A week? I don't think time will change whether she decides to tell us or not."

"I must agree with Friend Beastboy. If we do not ask Friend Raven now, she may never tell us."

"Fine, Starfire. But we are doing this together. I don't want to hear bits and pieces anymore."

Cyborg sighed, but nodded in consent. Jinx shrugged her shoulders. "Let's do this."

"Stop." came the familiar voice of Raven walking through the door.

"Stop what?" Robin asked, playing dumb.

"Sit down." Raven spoke warily, mentally unprepared for the task at hand.

They all sat down on the couch, keeping their eyes trained on Raven. Raven herself took deep breaths. "Uh... you guys may have noticed my strange behavior whe--"

"yeah, we have." Jinx interrupted. She recieved glares from everyone.

Raven coughed, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Uh, maybe this isn't really impo--"

"Yes, it is. Just continue." Robin spoke tiredly.

"Fine. Well, you see... uh..."

Beastboy spoke up. "What was Malchior saying before you killed him? That's a place to start."

Raven shifted uncomfortably. "Well, if you guys don't know, then I don't really see any point--"

Jinx interrupted once more. "Actually, Beastboy is the only one who doesn't know. And since I'm so bored waiting for you to say this, I'll put it bluntly. Raven loves Beastboy." Raven and Beastboy both turned a pretty shade of red, while their friends laughed.

Raven growled, "If you guys don't shut up, I'll curse you all to hell and under." They immediatly quieted. Raven figited a little before continuing, "Yes, Jinx is right. I was unaware of that, however, at the time. I knew something was happening, but I didn't know what or who was causing it."

"Well, that's a wrap. I don't need to hear anymore. Though I think Raven and Beastboy should talk about this a little more." said Cyborg, a grin spread across his face. With one arm swung around Jinx's shoulder, they left together. Raven turned pleading eyes to Starfire and Robin, but they smiled and left as well. Now it was just her and Beastboy, alone.

"Uh, so I started this?" Beastboy asked.

"No. I did. I guess I should have been... honest to myself. Denial is a common enemy in this world." Raven locked eyes with Beastboy. "I do like you. I will understand if you don't feel the same." _Eventually_ she spoke to herself.

"Well, about that. You see... I have kinda liked you for a long time now."

They looked at eachother for a bit, smiling. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a familiar voice said, "I think I have my blackmail."

A spotlight appeared over Cyborg's head. "Beastboy, unless you want this video to show up on every screen in Jump City, I suggest you do my bidding for the rest of your life."

Beastboy inwardly groaned. He should have expected something like this from Cyborg. _Maybe I should break it while I have the chance_ Beastboy said to himself.

However, Raven was one step ahead of him. Whispering "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." a familiar black and white aura surrounded the tape, breaking it into little tiny pieces along with any copies and anything else Cyborg could use.

Cyborg cried out, "Noo! My blackmail! My revenge!" He noticed Raven's four eyes and ran from the room in fright.

Raven's eyes turned back to normal as she looked back at Beastboy. "Up for some pranks?"

**Voila! I'm so close to be done. The next chapter is either last or second to last. I don't know what more I can write. My sister kindly pointed out that she thought I should be done. However, I feel that a few pranks and something else should fill in my need for more. Well, review! I need to hear some suggestions. My mind is going blank for some pranks. **

**RavennBeastboy **


	14. The Revenge of the Goth Plus More

Voila, Chapter 14. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Revenge of the Goth Plus More...  
**

* * *

Cyborg awoke groggily. He felt a soft bed under him, a big contrast to his hard, metal bed, which he faintly remembered sleeping on last night. He felt a body snuggle up next to him and tensed. He tried getting up, but, unfortunately, he was stuck. He felt the body next to him stir. 

"Where am I?" asked the sleepy, drugged voice of Jinx.

"I think we're in your room."

Jinx's eyes widened as she realized she was with… Cyborg… in a bed… stuck… "Do you remember anything?"

Cyborg shook his head. "I don't remember anythi—"

A knock on the door made them start. "Friend Jinx, we have come to do the fetching for the breaking of the fast. We shall be entering the room, friend."

Jinx and Cyborg turned scarlet in color as the four titans walked in, stared for a few seconds, and then started laughing. Cyborg noticed Beastboy and Raven share secretive smiles.

He yelled at them, "This is all your fault."

Robin countered, faintly amused, "Actually, that would be your fault, Cyborg. You obviously snuck into Jinx's room with her consent. Next time, though, warn us before we enter the room, please."

Beastboy sniggered behind Robin while Raven suppressed a smile. Raven spoke up, "Oh, by the way, I think I have my blackmail material right now…"

Cyborg's eyes widened as he looked around the room and spotted cameras in every corner. "You wouldn't…"

Raven smiled evilly, "I could, and I would, and I'm going to do so. Actually, viewers everywhere are aware of the current situation."

Jinx whispered, "What are the chances that villains are watching this?"

Beastboy responded, "Quite high, as we called all of them up and told them to watch the news." Robin coughed, covering up his laughter. Starfire giggled.

"I think we should leave these lovers in front of the camera for another good few hours. We're getting money out of this anyways." Robin said, before turning to leave.

Cyborg pressed a few buttons on his arm, a grin across his face. "Oh, Robin. I think you forgot about the cameras that were in your room last night that I sent out." Robin stopped in his tracks and turned slowly towards Cyborg, suddenly pale.

Raven and Beastboy glanced eachother, shrugged their shoulders, and left, eager to see what was on TV. Once they left, Jinx asked, "Is there anyway we could be released from this rather… uncomfortable position?"

"Sorry, Friend Jinx. Friend Raven has placed a spell on the bed. Until she decides to free you, you will be stuck there in each other's arms for weeks, maybe months."

Jinx coughed weakly. "Weeks? Months?"

"Yes, she keyed it in to whenever Friend Robin is supposed to do some thing that she requests. She has told him, of course. But every time I mention it, he coughs nervously and changes the subject."

Cyborg growled, "Man, you better do what she asked right now or I'll hurt you."

Robin answered smugly, "Eh, I'm not planning to do what Raven asked for another year. And you guys won't be able to use your powers till you're free."

Cyborg and Jinx sweatdropped. "Please, dude," Cyborg pleaded, "I don't know how much longer I can last."

Jinx turned her glaring eyes from Robin to Cyborg. "What did you mean by that?"

Cyborg tried scooting back as he nervously replied, "Nothing."

Jinx looked so angry that he didn't want to try anything. Jinx's eyes shined a little too brightly for comfort. "Prove it."

Cyborg glanced at Robin; his eyes clearly saying _Leave now if you don't want to die._

Robin's eyes clearly defied Cyborg saying _I'd like to see you try._

Cyborg's eyes seemed to steam. He turned pleading eyes to naive Starfire. She obviously didn't understand the concept of blackmail. "Friend Robin, let us leave. I believe Friend Cyborg has intentions that we should not see." Cyborg flushed red while Robin coughed, hiding his laughter.

"Sure Starfire. The cameras will pick everything up anyways, we don't need to see it up close." They quickly departed from the room, eager to find Raven and Beastboy and laugh at what Cyborg was about to do.

Cyborg sweated nervously, realizing he was alone with Jinx. He tried to divert his eyes, but every single time they returned to hers, like love-sick puppies. He coughed before asking," Now what?"

He had expected her to yell at him, hurt him, and curse him in every single way. Instead she did something he least expected.

She kissed him.

He withdrew shocked. "Wasn't I supposed to prove something here?"

"Yeah, you were. Except I was tired of waiting. Now hurry up at kiss me or I'll hurt you."

Cyborg willingly complied.

Later...

"They just totally ruined my fun." Beastboy complained, sitting on his favorite rock beside the water.

"Why? I think we just ruined their reputations. That's good enough for me."

"Yeah, but I would have loved it if she had beat the hell out of him. Kissing him was totally out of the game plan." He picked up a rock and skidded it across the water.

"Well, not everything's fair in blackmail. You win some and lose some. We can blackmail Robin tommorow. I happen to know he has a Starfire shrine in his closet."

"How would you know that?" Beastboy asked.

"I have my ways."

"Raven." Beastboy coughed uncomfortably. "Can you... well, will you... ummm..."

"Just spit it out, lover boy."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She grinned mysteriously. "That certainly gives me some advantages. So yes."

"Do you love me?'

"Hell yeah, Or I'd never come sit alone with you in fear of getting severly annoyed."

"Will you marry me?"

"Don't push your luck."

**Voila. The End. I had to end this story early because I noticed that I couldn't update on time because of school. Hopefully I'll have another story up in December. I'm sorry if you were looking forward to more chapters. I didn't like the idea of making you guys wait forever. In the end, it still took me a month to type up a chapter. Well, please review. And if you have ideas for stories or one shots, speak up! Also if you think there are parts I should revise in this story, tell me.  
**

**Au Revoir,**

**RavennBeastboy **


End file.
